Avatar featuring Pokemon
by altern-angel
Summary: Just some songs from Pokemon with a Avatar's touch.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon ft Avatar.

Zuko's song

I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch him is my real test,  
To train hard is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
use fire, to understand  
The power that's inside.

(Avatar Gotta catch him soon)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Avatar) Oh You're my enemy  
In a world you must defend  
(Avatar Gotta catch him soon)  
A heart so true  
My courage will pull me through  
I'll teach you and I'll catch you  
Avatar  
Gotta catch him soon  
(Gotta catch him soon, yeah)

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, power of fire  
There's no better team  
Fire and sun I'll win the fight  
It's always been my dream

(Avatar Gotta catch him soon)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Avatar)   
Oh You're my enemy  
In a world you must defend  
(Avatar Gotta catch him soon )  
A heart so true  
My courage will pull me through  
I'll teach you and I'll catch you  
Avatar  
Gotta catch him soon  
Gotta catch him soon  
Gotta catch him soon  
Gotta catch him soon  
Gotta catch him soon, yeah

(Avatar Gotta catch him soon)  
It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
(Avatar)  
Oh You're my best enemy  
In a world you must defend  
Avatar (Gotta catch him soon)  
A heart so true  
My courage will pull me through  
I'll teach you and I'll catch you  
Avatar  
Gotta catch him soon  
Gotta catch him soon  
Avatar

_Kay I just listened to the pokemon theme song and the part of_

_Every challenge along the way__  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every game  
To claim my rightful place_

_It sounded so much like Zuko… I couldn't resist to make a Zuko song about it. Ha ha, maybe I'll do more._


	2. Chapter 2

_An other one… I'm just wasting my time writing this because I have a writersblock for my other story._

_Disclaimer: Don't own ATLA and Pokemon… Just borrowing them._

What kind of Poke-… euh bender are you.

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of bender are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of bender are you?

Take your normal type like Kyoshi warriors  
Against the ghostly Koh the battle's real tough  
Yeah Thunderbolt's a great electric attack  
'Til you get ground down by Azula

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?

Don't ya bug me with Sokka  
For a flying type the win's easy  
Good luck with Aang and his air bending  
Make one wrong move and he'll kick your ass

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of bender are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of bender are you?

Reach higher with fire - go Prince Zuko  
Think twice about ice to be number one  
Take Katara's water if you wanna be slick  
The Avatar the best bet when you get psycic

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?

Toph Bei Fong the key for your fighting mood  
And you can rock 'n roll with King Bumi  
Uncle Iroh comes first when you choose dragon  
But evolution's the solution if you're gonna win!

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of bender are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of bender are you?

Keep on training so you're stronger and faster  
Just can't stop 'til your power I master  
My plan is this... I gotta win 'em all  
Win 'em in a Agni Kai  
What kind of bender are you?

How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of bender are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of bender are you?

What kind of bender are you?  
How do you do the things you do?  
Share with me your secrets deep inside  
What kind of bender are you?  
Are you loyal through and through?  
Do you have a heart that's true?  
What kind of bender are you?

Yeah, what kind are you?  
Take your normal type like Kyoshi warriors

Don't ya bug me with Sokka  
Yeah, that's what I'm saying.  
Yeah, go Zuko! That's my boy  
What kind of bender are you?  
Yeah Thunderbolt's a great electric attack  
'Til you get ground down by Azula


End file.
